


The Last Moments

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Community: flashslash, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Tonks on the edge of the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Moments

A thousand screams burned the air as he stood in the darkness, waiting. The night sky was burning, the shield was falling, and she was here, she was in danger with him. 

“Listen!” she hissed suddenly, six feet away. And he heard them running over the bridges, the feet of giants carving a path through the stone statues of Hogwarts. The whistle and skitter of missed spells was already beginning to slice the air around them, leaving faint impressions as they spent themselves on unyielding stone. 

He ducked a particularly vicious spell and fired back, glancing across to see her casting her own ferocious challenge to a distant opponent. She was all business, bright red hair burning her way into the enemy, eyes alight with passionate protective anger. 

Remus turned to face his own foe and fought like lightning strikes, each spell another blast. His opponent was good, very good. There were no distractions, no fears, no thoughts of pain or loss or a baby sleeping peacefully far away. There was only the moment, the donation of a lifetime’s worth of work and practice all brought to this. 

It was not enough. A deadly spell slipped his sudden Shield Charm, conjured just an instant too late, and he fell like the strings had been cut. And far away, above the battle’s hue and cry, he heard her scream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to Flashslash challenge 10. The words were: donation listen impression cut.


End file.
